Quiet Mornings And Breakfast
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Juleka had never really been the earliest riser, and yet she still managed to wake up early enough every once in a while, still managed to find the time to sneak in a 'surprise' breakfast with Rose on sleepover days of old, and having gotten to wake up early, she got to relive her old favorite tradition. *Appreciation gift fic for yellow 14 on this site.*


**If you haven't encountered yellow 14 on this site then you're surely missing out. He's such an amazing friend, and on top of that, he sets out to review everything that he reads with his honest opinions which lights up my world. Other than that, he writes really great fanfics of his own which you should really check out. (He even writes for rarepairs which makes my day.) He also runs The Miraculous Challenges Forum on here that I tend to write a lot of fics for; he runs it well, with the option to make your own challenges if you want to or you could even fill some challenges that were already made, including the ones that Yellow made! He's an inspiration for this fandom honestly from his honest reviews to supporting the lesser written aspects of the fandom to running and creating a forum dedicating to giving other fans writing inspiration whether it's for their first story or their one thousandth. He does a lot to keep writers going and encourage us all to improve, because there's always room for improvement, so go check him out and give him some support, be it a wonderfully honest review of your own, talking about what you liked, or a favorite, alert, or adding his work to a community. Just go support him: someone who works so, so hard to keep people writing and inspire new ideas from everyone and challenge them, encourage them to grow, and he really does take the time to read every challenge fic that he can and give well meaningful reviews.**  
 **For Yellow, I guess I never expected when I received my first review from you how completely they would come to mean to me or how they'd change my life. Before your reviews became common place for me, I worried about receiving them, was definitely unsure of whether I liked them or not, and then in time, I grew to love them and look forward to every one of them. Now, I get so excited when I see a new review, and when it can be from you. And then when you invited me to join the forum, I didn't realize that I'd actually fall in love with it or stay in it, and now I can't imagine giving it up, and it's helped introduce me to so many incredible people too. While I've only read a little bit of the fanfiction that you've written, what I have read has been great, and I certainly do plan on reading more. God bless you, Yellow, and I hope that your day has been amazing so far and continues to be. I'm really glad to not only call you a friend, but a person that inspires and motivates me.**

On the patio, you can see a wide range of colors, almost as vivid as a painting or wide canvas of mixed feelings; it stood like a backdrop to all that they'd become over the years, and so standing here wasn't as hard or as difficult as it might have been back in school when emotions ran rampant and love fell in a mixed confusion.

Juleka was probably the first to figure things out in the group, to somehow mature in some way that no one had expected, to somehow blossom into a woman. She wasn't quite sure why or how it had happened, but she'd came to be a woman with her heart open wide through her words, with her life balanced somehow in a weird mix of fate, and a smile bloomed on her face as she gazed down at her hand and the ring that shone so brightly on it.

She moved carefully to have a seat on the patio even as her mind wandered to her past, to the school days when love was confusing, when everything was a wild mess, hormones included, and yet she remembered fondly friendship that kept her going strong. She remembered Rose always being there for her, Nathanael laughing and talking with her.

Juleka remembered harsh words and tempers flaring, but she also remembered discovering the true beauty of love all around them, seeing Mylene and Ivan recently had reminded her that some things in life weren't fleeting and sometimes love bloomed strong and determination held on to it forever even when it started young.

"Juleka?" Rose asked from the sliding door that led to the patio, and Juleka smiled at the thought that somehow they'd came to be sisters, just a step or rather more than a step above friends.

"I just wanted some fresh air." She murmured, "Are Luka and Nathanael up yet?"

"No, just me." Rose smiled, "Want to make breakfast together?"

Juleka remembered sleepovers that ended with them making a mess of the morning in a mad rush to surprise everyone with breakfast. After the first time, it was no longer a surprise, but Rose insisted that it was the right thing to do. Juleka loved post-sleepover mornings growing up, trying to be quiet and sneaky in the kitchen, but unable to help her laughter as they stumbled through what they didn't know how to do right then.

She couldn't help but smile back at her best friend, "Sure."

So began their surprise breakfast for the men that they'd fallen in love with, and Juleka didn't mind at all that their old traditions had stayed strong even now, not as she got to witness Luka and Nathanael's surprise when they finally awoke and entered the kitchen, not as their eyes went wide with a kind of joy that left Juleka's heart spinning.

She just hoped that somehow when she and Nathanael did get married that she'd be able to surprise him with breakfast at least a little bit even though normally he got up before her it seemed. His texts in the morning always came bright and early though hers usually came right before noon.

Juleka couldn't wait though nerves hit her hard, just staying with Rose and Luka for a few days had been great after one day, cuddling with Nathanael in the guest bedroom, waking for once before everyone else, and getting to cook breakfast with her best friend that doubled as her sister-in-law had been amazing and yet sometimes she worried that she'd somehow mess something up when it became reality for her and Nathanael to always share a bed and to somehow balance their lives together.

His love always reminded her to stay strong though, so she'd give it her best shot anyway.


End file.
